


The Diary

by CraftKookies



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-10
Updated: 2019-10-10
Packaged: 2020-12-07 12:31:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20975945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CraftKookies/pseuds/CraftKookies
Summary: The Lost Boys steal (Y/N)'s Diary and find out about her fantasies about Peter and Felix.





	1. Chapter 1

‘Did you get it?’ Felix asked as Pan climbed down from (Y/N)’s tree house the only Lost Girl was still sleeping.

‘Peter Pan never fails.’ is all the brit said as he held the diary up for all the boys to see.

(Y/N) kept this diary like it was a treasure, she didn’t like anyone touching it, wouldn’t let any of them even look at her while she wrote in it.

‘Let’s see what she doesn’t want she didn’t want us see.’ Pan smirked as he sat on a log and the boys all took seats around him so they could hear him.

‘Dear diary, I finally got away from home, it only took a creepy ass shadow to drag me away to a place I only heard about in a Disney movie.’

‘What is that?’ one of the boys asked.

‘No clue.’ Felix answered.

‘This page is just her getting used to the island, boring, next page.’ Pan said as he turned the next page.

‘Oh hear we go. Dear diary, I am surrounded by boys, nothing but boys everyone, not a girl in sight. And I don’t know how I feel about it, on one hand I feel really out numbered, on the other, I feel like I’d have sea of boys to choose from if I wanted.’ Pan read.

Most of the boys perked up at that, a few scoffing in annoyance.

‘Despite drowning in a sea of several attractive boys I see most of them as brothers or really close friends.’ he continued.

‘I wanna read.’ one of the much younger boys asked, he was about eight or nine when he came to never land.

Peter handed the book over, deciding to be a bit generous, (Y/N) had told him if he was a tyrant the boys may turn on him eventually.

‘I say most and not all because there are two boys that have really got my attention.’ the small boy read.

‘Give it back.’ Peter said as he took the book from the boys hand.

Peter needed to know who (Y/N) was interested in.

‘Felix and Lord have mercy on me for saying this but Peter.’

The crowd went oohh some even shoving at Peter and Felix.

‘Shut up, you’ll wake her up.’ Peter hissed.

‘Keep reading.’ Felix urged.

‘Felix is the kinda guy I’d dream about running away with when I was home, able to protect me if I need him to. Not to mention…I’m not reading this.’ Peter groaned as he pushed the book to Felix

Felix took the book and continued reading.

‘Not to mention that he is ice melting hot. I mean that mysterious scar and his earring. Ugh, sets my insides on fire whenever he looks at me in any kind of way. When he smiles, I melt, and when he glares I want him to push me against a tree and just kiss me till I see stars.’ Felix read proudly.

‘Disgusting.’ Peter scoffed as he took the book back

‘There’s more about certain… things she thinks I’d be very good at, but it takes up the next two pages.’ Felix boasted as he skipped two pages.

‘Here you are. Then there is Peter Pan, he is almost the exact opposite of what I see in Felix. Back at home he was the guy I would swim oceans to avoid. Cocky, arrogant, controlling and sadistic.’ Felix read.

Pan snatched the book and glared as he confirmed that that is exactly what was written. A few coughs reminded him that he did have an audience and they wanted to hear the rest of what the diary said.

‘But this isn’t back home, this was never land. Here he was the king, the leader, the boy who loved games. He has the power to make me either his queen or the camp slave/punching bag. He was equally as safe to be with as he was dangerous to be around. And I love it.’ Pan read triumphantly.

‘And while he is no Felix, he is very cute, in a I-could-rip-your-heart-out kinda way. I’d like to-’

‘WHAT THE HELL?!’

Everyone looked up and saw that not only was (Y/N) awake, but she was climbing down the rope ladder at alarming speeds.

‘(Y/N) we can explain this.’ Peter said as she approached him.

How do you explain breaking into my tree house, stealing my things and reading my diary like its a fucking story time book?!’ (Y/N) screamed as sh snatched the book.

‘It would take forever if we each read one by one.’ Peter smiled.

(Y/N) huffed before storming off.


	2. Chapter 2

You still couldn’t believe they read your diary. Like honestly who does that, if had been the younger boys who never knew what boundaries were you’d be more understanding, but it was Peter and Felix, the oldest two.

Since they had read your diary Felix had been teasing and flirting none stop, and Peter had been…nice.

‘He let you have the easier chores, let you bathe in the hot springs while he and the lost boys froze in the cold mermaid free pond.

‘You pondered over these things as you picked berries, why were they acting like this?

‘Boo.’

You nearly threw the basket at the source of the sound, you spun and saw Felix standing there with a smirk.

‘Don’t do that!’ you yelled trying to calm your self.

‘And here I thought you liked surprises. I’ll try a more hands on approach next time.’ Felix shrugged.

‘Hands on?’ you questioned.

Felix’s smirked widened as he walked close to you til you had to look up to make eye contact with him, he is so tall. You like tall, focus (Y/N)!

‘I read what you think of me, two whole pages of it.’ he whispered.

Your face was so red it wasn’t even funny.

‘I must say, you have a very wild imagination, and those dreams you wrote of. This is Never Land, a land of dreams.’

‘Felix.’ you gasped, trying to calm yourself, get yourself together enough to act like this wasn’t effecting you at all, but it was. It really really was.

‘Pan is by far the most powerful boy on the island, but I can grant you one wish as well.’ Felix said as he grabbed you by the waist and picked you up, instinctively you wrapped you legs around him.

‘Now how about I push against a tree and kiss you until you see stars?’ he quirked his bro suggestively.

‘How about you put her down and get back to hunting with the rest of the boys.’

You and Felix turn and see a very unimpressed Peter Pan looking at you with crossed arms. 

You jumped down from Felix, who was still smirking.

‘(Y/N) back to camp you have more than enough berries for everyone, I have a few words for Felix.’ Peter said sweetly as he took your hand and walked you to the path back to camp.

‘The wood is all chopped, why don’t you start up a fire, prepare for the boys to come back.’ he smiled.

You were confused by how sweet he was being with you, clearly he didn’t like the compromising position he had found you and Felix in.

Deciding not to look a gifted horse in the mouth you scurried down the path.

‘Now for you, Felix.’ Peter’s face hardened.

‘If I was I was anyone else I’d be afraid, but I am me. And I know you better than anyone on this island, and I know you love games.’ Felix said calmly.

‘And I hate cheaters.’ Pan relied.

‘And that’s exactly why I know you will play fair and square.’ Felix smiled.

‘True my friend, alright, then every game needs rules. My island, my rules.’ 

‘And I will follow them all, as always.’ Felix promised.


	3. Chapter 3

After what you called the Berry Picking Incident you had decided that it would be best to try to avoid being around both Felix and Peter at the same time.

So far so good.

Until like right now.

All you did was wake up a little earlier than usual, so you decided to just get a head start on breakfast and what did you see.

Felix and Peter sitting on the log taking about the plans for today.

Hoping they were too interested in their conversation to notice you tried to sneak back into your tree house.

‘We already know you’re there Sweetheart you might as well come and have a seat.’ Peter said.

‘Dammit.’ you whispered as you walked closer and sat on a log across from them.

‘Now why have you been avoiding us?’ Peter asked.

‘I haven’t been avoiding you, I talk to both of you everyday.’ you reasoned.

‘Yeah one at a time. you see the two of us together and go the other way. So why is that?’ Peter asked again.

‘I uh just thought you two you know, act weird when I’m around both of you at once.’ you said as you twiddled your thumbs. 

‘Weird, how do you mean?’ Felix asked as he got up and sat next to you.

‘Yeah how do you mean?’ Pan repeated as he took the seat on your other side.

‘Well like this.’ you said.

Peter had took your hand and was currently playing with your fingers, meanwhile Felix was playing with a tear in your pants.

‘Maybe we both just realized how hard it is to keep our hands off you.’ Felix said huskily.

‘Or both of you read my diary and think you both have a chance.’ you deadpanned.

‘Don’t we?’ Peter smirked.

‘Some of us have more chances than others.’ Felix smiled.

‘You’re annoying Felix, you know that?’ Peter glared.

‘I try my best.’ Felix said humbly.

‘Anyway, so if we both have a chance, why not take it.’ Peter said getting back on topic.

‘Because you both invaded my privacy and have proven untrustworthy.’ you said.

‘So because we read a book you wont give us a shot, that doesn’t seem fair.’ Peter said.

‘It wasn’t a book it was my diary, full of my secret thoughts and ideas.’

‘Such naughty ideas.’ Felix growled.

You hated that his deep voice actually made you shiver on the inside, you hated even more that it was completely noticeable.

‘Oh my.’ you gasped, before you could catch yourself.

‘More where that came from Sugar.’ Felix promised.

‘Why settle for that when there is something better right here?’ Peter said sweetly.

OK you could not handle this, both of them at one time. It was almost too much for your body.

Your body wasn’t ready.


	4. Chapter 4

‘This is one of the reasons I like her so much.’ Peter smirked as he and Felix stood over (Y/N)’s sleeping form in her tree house.

‘Because she snores, what strange a kink you have.’ Felix said in confusion.

‘Look closer my friend, under the pillow.’ Peter said.

Felix squinted and grinned when he saw her diary’s corner sticking out.

‘Clever girl.’ Felix said as he carefully and skillfully took the book without stirring you.

‘I still don’t know why you needed me to do this.’ Felix said as they crept out of the tree house. 

‘Look at it’s spine.’ Peter instructed.

Felix turned the book and realized the book’s spine was covered in ink.

‘Squid ink, I saw her coating it earlier. It can only mean she’s written something recently that she really doesn’t want me to see.’ Peter explained as he conjured a handkerchief and handed it to Felix.

Felix began to wipe away the ink, not needing to be told.

‘She didn’t like this the first time around, I doubt this time will be different.’ Felix said.

‘She forgave us.’ Peter shrugged.

After they had both openly expressed that they were interested, (Y/N) seemed to go into denial. It was quite impressive really, she would always find a way to laugh off their flirtations.

That added to the fact that Peter’s rule kept each of their hands pretty much tied also contributed to the stand still of their little game.

No forcing yourself on her and she has to make the first move, but as the previous bit of information stated she wasn’t making any moves.

Felix had to go with it, had to get the ball rolling again.

He opened the book and opened the diary and turned to where the left off…three months ago.

‘Wanna finish this bit before we head to the new stuff?’ Felix asked.

‘Finish it.’ Peter said decidedly.

‘And while he is no Felix, he is very cute, in a I-could-rip-your-heart-out kinda way. I’d like to see if he is truly a “boy” king where it counts’.’ Felix said, fighting back a laugh as he read.

Peter was not amused at all, and that just made it harder for Felix to not laugh.

‘Move on, Felix.’ Peter snarled.

Felix had to take a few deep breaths to calm himself down before he began to read.

‘Truthfully, other than what I’ve heard from the boys Peter is a mystery to me. From what I’ve seen he definitely lives up to the hype. It’s kinda scary hot, like I should run from him and hope he’s too lazy to chase me, and at the same time I should throw myself at him and hope he catches me.’

That’s more like it; Pan thought as he smiled to himself.

‘Plus he really isn’t a slouch.’ Felix continued.

‘I’ve always had a little thing for dirty blonds, and no one can resist an accent because…well accents, that word is capitalized, underlined, and circled.’ Felix said showing Peter the page.

‘Honestly, going around calling everyone “Dearie” he has to be doing it on purpose, trying to see how many lost boys he could have his pick from if he chose. Though that seems both ridiculous and logical at once.’ Felix read, his eyebrows raising.

‘What?!’ Peter hissed as he glared at the page and began reading himself.

‘He did have a whole boy’s only island for a few centuries, who is to say he hasn’t dabbled on that side of the fence and I’m nothing more than a girl he took in. But also, maybe he just has a really low sex drive and has only now wanted a female to keep him company. He has been kinder to me than the boys, is kind the word? Maybe he just knows certain things you cant do, like undress with the boys so he gave me a cool tree house. Either way, imagine him saying dirty things with that accent.’ Peter read.

‘Seems someone was sending her all kinds of mixed signals.’ Felix teased.

‘Shut up, just go to her last entry.’ Peter rolled his eyes as he flipped through the pages.

‘Alright here it is. Diary right now I’m going to pre-apologize for the squid ink I’m going to to cover you in, but what I’m about to write is probably my BIGGEST secret since the fourth grade dance.’ Felix read.

‘Such strange things she speaks of.’ he said.

‘For the last three months I have been ducking and dodging Peter’s and Felix’s advances, It’s awkward, really really awkward, but I can’t handle them and all their sex appeal.’ He continued.

‘But that’s just facts, time for the secret. I have been having these dreams about BOTH Peter and Felix!’ Peter read.

Peter and Felix both looked at each other in shock before turning back to the diary. 

‘Not like one dream about one then the other dream about other one. No I mean as in both boys…at once. In some dreams I’m almost shamed to say I’m not even..participating.’

At that Felix couldn’t help but give Pan the old up and down glance, and Peter had done the same.

So (Y/N) wanted them both…or she wanted to watch or something.

‘The dreams are reoccurring, and it’s a miracle I can even have a conversation with either of them considering the dreams I have every night. Dear diary what do I do? Should I tell them? What will they do if I tell them? I’m so desperate for advice I’m asking a book I’m writing. Dear lord help me.’ Felix finished, reading the last paragraph.

…

In silence Pan used his magic to recover the book’s spine in harmless ink, and snapped it back under (Y/N)’s pillow.

‘So… both of us?’ Felix said awkwardly.

‘Both of us.’ Pan replied.


	5. Chapter 5

Another night full of world rocking dreams starring Peter and Felix.

You freshened up and exited your tree house, doing your usual quick scan of the camp to see where Peter and Felix were before you decided where you were gonna sit for breakfast.

They were sitting together on their usual log, and you decided that you’d take the tree stump that was a few feet away, not too far or too close and with a group of other boys you could use as cover. 

Now as an expert in the art of watching from afar you were able to keep up with the conversations you were having with the lost boys and watch Peter and Felix out the corner of your eyes.

At first it seemed usual, talking about the training plans and the games they’d play today. But you noticed that they were sitting much closer than usual, leaning in to whisper, despite having nothing to hide and no one close enough to hear them even if they did.

You brushed it off as just them being weird, and continued with your day. You trained and played like usual, but still you noticed the subtle closeness shared between Felix and Peter.

The whispered conversations and the subtle touches.

What if they had…?

No way, they aren’t. Are they, after all, sex is sex when it comes down to it. And they recently had began to show they were interested in the activity, and they both would like to do it with you as their partner.

But you had left both of them with no response for too long, so maybe they decided to pair up instead.

The second you finished that thought you were red in the face and rubbing your thighs together.

That moment of unawareness resulted in you getting hit by a leather hacky sack some boys had been tossing around.

‘Ow!’ you groaned.

‘You OK (Y/N)?’ Peter said appearing out of nowhere, like he often did.

‘Yeah, they clocked you pretty good.’ Felix said as he walked over, like a normal person.

‘I-I’m good.’ you said shocked by the sudden double attack.

‘Maybe you should head up to your tree house, just in case.’ Felix suggested.

‘Maybe we will follow you up.’ Peter smirked as Felix put his arm around him.

‘We?’ you asked dumbly.

‘Yeah, we.’ Peter said as he leaned into Felix’s body.

‘Um… you know what that uh thing hit me harder than I thought, I should probably go lay down. So bye.’ you stuttered before high tailing to your tree house.

‘You know this is crazy right?’ Felix said once you was gone.

‘It worked.’ Peter smiled.

‘Same thing tomorrow?’ Felix asked.

‘I never do the same thing twice, I make it more interesting.’ he grinned.

Nether seemed to notice that they were still holding each other, and if they did notice they didn’t mind.


	6. Chapter 6

After yesterday you almost didn’t think you should even get out of bed, but you had to.

You had to help hunt and if you didn’t then you would be free loading and that is not your style.

Surprisingly, when you came down Peter and Felix weren’t there. You asked where they were and found out that Peter and Felix said they couldn’t join the hunt today because they had “business” to attend to.

So you hunted, but you were distracted by thoughts of what business they had. Sure Felix was Pan’s second in command but when Peter had “business” he handled it alone.

After breakfast you decided to skip today’s game in favor of going on a walk.

You haven’t went walking for a while so you appreciated the solitude, the peace and quiet. The quiet breeze and rustle of leaves.

‘Mmm.’

That was not leaves.

You looked around and saw a brush and you knew that where the sound came from.

You pulled out your dagger and carefully approached the brush and what you saw gave you about six heart attacks.

Peter and Felix were definitely “handling each other’s business”.

They were making out like they hadn’t seen each others in months, or like they hadn’t had sex in a few centuries.

Peter was laying on top of Felix and was holding him in place as he kissed him deeply. Not that he had to, Felix was clearly just as into it, if how he was gripping Peter’s ass was any indication.

You could only watch wide eyed, you should leave, but you couldn’t look away. You wanted to see them, both of them together.

Peter pulled away from Felix and removed his green shirt, and Felix ran his down his leader’s chest.

‘Your turn.’ Peter smiled.

Felix sat up and pulled off his heavy cloak, then his then rag shirt. Now they were both shirtless and Peter was straddling Felix.

Felix held onto Peter’s hips and he grinded up, and Peter moaned in response.

No way are they going to…

‘I want you to fuck me Felix.’ Peter growled into Felix’s ear.

Oh my sweet lord they were going to.

‘Yes sir.’ Felix said as he began to kiss Peter’s neck.

Peter tilted his head to give Felix more access to his neck, and in that motion he was looking right at you.

‘(Y/N)!’ Peter shouted as he pulled away from Felix like they boy had burned him.

Felix looked confused until he looked up and saw you then he immediately he began to put his clothes on.

‘W-we can explain this.’ Peter said flustered as he tried to put on his shirt.

This was embarrassing for everyone involved, you should leave before things got even more awkward..

‘I-I um…sorry!’ you apologized before you ran back to camp.

‘She was certainly intrigued.’ Peter smirked, all previous shock faded from his face.

‘I’d say so…what’s next Pan?’ Felix asked as he put on his cloak.

‘What happened to sir?’ Peter smirked.

‘Improvising, what about you Mr. Moans-A-Lot?’ Felix asked.

‘Acting.’ Peter said.

‘Those moans just now were fake?’ Felix asked with a arched brow.

‘Mostly.’


	7. Chapter 7

Waking up the next morning you felt like last night had just been another orgasmic dream.

However the warm feeling of two hot bodies both in front of and behind you was proof that last night was real, that and the absolutely sated feeling that had taken over your body.

You open your eyes and see Felix’s sleeping face inches away from yours, he looked so peaceful and relaxed. Much different from his usual attack dog expression he seemed to always wear.

You ran your fingers over you favorite facial features of his. His nose, jaw, and his scar. You had no idea why you loved that scar so much.

You have no clue how he got it or how long its been there, but it is distinctly Felix. It was jagged and smooth, right in your face and couldn’t be ignored, but still he wore it with such confidence you almost forget it’s even there.

You startle when you feel a pair of soft lips on your neck.

‘He is beautiful isn’t he?’ Peter whispered.

‘He is.’

‘Even though we both told a lot of lies to get here, me and Felix were both honest about our feelings for you…and our feelings for each other.’ Peter said.

You lay there, looking at Felix and processing what Peter had just told you.

‘And we don’t want this to be a one time thing.’

You closed your eyes and took a deep breath, to calm yourself before you responded.

‘Neither do I.’ you said as you made your choice.

You took Peter’s hand that was resting on your waist and laced your fingers with his.

‘I want to wake up like this every morning for the rest of forever, with both of you.’ you said.

‘Hmm.’ Felix moaned in his sleep as he moved even closer to you, burying his face in the crook of your neck.

‘Shut up, mmm sleeping.’ he groaned.

You and Peter both exhaled a chuckle at Felix before you both laid back down, deciding there was no harm in sleeping in for one morning.

*Back at the Lost Boys Camp*

‘Where are they?! I’m starving!’ yelled a lost boy.

‘We’ll miss all the morning game if we don’t hunt soon.’ another said.

‘Well we can’t find Peter and Felix isn’t in his tent.’ said a different boy.

‘We’re gonna STARVE!’ cried the first boy.


End file.
